Virtual visualization enables one to view an overall physical region without having to actually visit the physical region. Virtual visualization is particularly useful in situations in which physically visiting the physical region is difficult, expensive, dangerous, or impossible. For example when a disaster (e.g., a hurricane, a flood, a wildfire, a tornado, etc.) strikes, it is often unsafe to visit the impacted area. Accordingly, it is useful to virtually view the physical region by generating one or more virtual models of the physical region and the various features therein. Thus, users can evaluate the impacted area without being exposed to the dangers caused by the disaster.
However, traditionally it is difficult to deploy response vehicles in areas impacted by damage-causing events, such as disasters. For example, the damage-causing event may block or otherwise cause roadways to become untraversable. Traditional mapping techniques utilize data captured prior to the occurrence of the damage-causing event. Accordingly, traditional mapping techniques may be unreliable in regions impacted by damage-causing events. Thus, there is a need to be able to deploy response vehicles in a manner that accounts for damage to damaged areas.